U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,967, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a system in which the brake pressures in the separately controlled wheels of an axle are measured and their difference .DELTA.P is used to obtain a steering angle .delta.=K.multidot..DELTA.P. The steering angle is limited to a top value (FIG. 8A). A variety of possibilities of correction are provided to improve the steering angle characteristic in relation to .DELTA.P (FIGS. 8B and 8C), a correction based on the vehicle speed being performed, in accordance with FIG. 8.